Behind Blue Eyes
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: Neji's a bastard. Sasuke's back in the village, Naruto's in love, I suck at summaries so if you dare read this story! SasuXNaru, one-sided NejiXNaru probably others if I continue. Lemon/Limeish


**Hello again! I wrote this story out of pure boredom so don't flame because it's stupid. It is in fact yaoi so yeah same warning as everyone else does. Umm, people are OCC. Oh! And if you are thinking what I think you are thinking the title to my story has NOTHING to do with the song, but it's a great song anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer**: I STILL don't own Naruto, I don't think I ever will.

**Summary**: Sasuke's back! WHOO! Now the two boy's are together for about three years now but Naruto won't give it up if you know what I mean. *wink* Wow I am not good at summaries. SasuXNaru lemon/limeish I guess you could say.

**Naru- why am I so girly in this?**

**Me- *shrugs* I don't know I was going to make you more manly but this is how it turned out.**

**Naru- *glares***

**Me- don't glare at me, I am the creator of this story I could make you into a complete girl**

**Naru- *stays quiet***

**Sasu- *walks in and looks around* **

**Me- *blinks* hey Sasuke, when did you get here?**

**Sasu- *stuffs hands in pockets* Hn.**

**Me- *sighs* Naruto would do me the honor**

**Naru- *pouts* no, not until you make me more manly, and buy me ramen…**

**Me- *sighs and walks away***

**Naru- HEY WAIT! *runs after me***

**Sasu- *sighs* as she has said before she does not own *smirks* but I do *walks away***

'_thoughts, flash backs'_

'Words'

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_Naruto shivered as his neck was being violated, but a moan escaped his parted pink lips anyway sweat slowly started to form on his neck and forehead. The figure violating his tan neck smirked at the reaction and slowly bit down on the spot he was licking making the blonde shiver more and cry out. He licked the spot again in a sign of apology and drew back still smirking but it grew at the small dark purple/red mark he left behind. The figure drew back more and gazed at the blonde's face, he was panting, sweat glistened on his skin making him look even more delicious. Red marks all over his neck and down his collarbone where his shirt was forced open showing a very built chest. The man chuckled sexually and lent up to the blonde's ear licking at it slightly, "Hn, you enjoying this aren't you?" Naruto couldn't form coherent words so he just sat there panting. The figure then leaned closer, bringing his lips to those of the blonde's engaging in an all out tongue war. Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's shoulder's bringing him closer as the man made the blonde lay back down on the couch they were currently occupying. The need for air drew them apart, but the man started kissing the blonde again making Naruto moan. The man continued to abuse the blonde's tongue with his while is hands set out work to travel around Naruto's body, one stopping at a dusty pink nipple and pulling on it, his other hand made it's way to the blonde's clothed erection slowly working on it. Naruto broke the kiss moaning yet again and screwing his eyes shut from the pleasure as it coursed through his body. "S-Sasuke, stop teasing!" The man now known as Sasuke smirked again, his hand where Naruto's pants are found a zipper pulling it down slowly. He shot his hand inside finding the slit through the boxers grabbing the member, Naruto threw his head back a very loud moan escaped his lips as the man above him continued the tortures. He moved his hand faster along the long length of Naruto's dick making the blonde's moans louder almost to where he was screaming out in pleasure. Sasuke smirked at this again. Just before the blonde was able to find his release, Sasuke retracted his hand making the blonde groan and glare at him which was half-hearted since he was in fact still unbelievably horny. Sasuke's smirk turned into a small smile as he kissed the blonde again then drew back replacing his lips with his fingers. Naruto stared at them in confused until Sasuke said one simple word. "Suck." Naruto opened his mouth and brought out his tongue, grabbing the fingers, wrapping his lips around them then started sucking on them making the Uchiha moan. Once Sasuke thought they were wet enough, he withdrew his fingers from the blonde's lips making a small low 'pop' noise. Sasuke then kissed the blonde again engaging into another tongue war. Naruto drew back successfully breaking the kiss and glaring slightly. "You have to many clothes on." Sasuke chuckled. "What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke squeaked when the smaller boy switched their positions kissing Sasuke's neck. He started at the Uchiha's shirt, he finally got it off and threw it off somewhere in the house. He started kissing and nipping at the pale skin of the Uchiha making the boy groan at the feeling. Naruto's hand slowly found the zipper to his shorts slowly taking them off. He got up slightly to take them off Sasuke lifting his hips up to help out. Naruto then got up only to take his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. Sasuke drooled at the sight of his crush naked, he smirked again and switched their positions again once again bringing the blonde in another tongue war. Sasuke brought his fingers down to the blonde's tight pink entrance twirling around his pointer finger teasing it. Naruto moaned again but it was swolled by Sasuke's mouth who was still occupying the blonde's. He then slowly pushed his finger in. Naruto broke then kiss and screwed his eyes shut tensing up from the slight pain. Sasuke brought his mouth over to the blonde's ear licking it then saying sweet nothings into his ear trying to make the blonde calm down. Once he finally was able to relax, Sasuke started moving the digit around trying to find that right spot, he added another finger into the hole making the blonde cry out in pain this time tensing up even more. Sasuke winced at the tightness around his fingers but again tried to sooth the blonde down. He started moving then and spread them apart making the hole stretch open bigger. Naruto cried out in pain again, so Sasuke brought Naruto's lips to his kissing him sweetly as he continued to move and stretch his fingers making the hole bigger and searching for that one spot. Naruto broke the kiss and moaned louder than ever this time throwing his head back. His eyes were open but all he could see was white as Sasuke's fingers hit a different bunch of nerves within the blonde. Sasuke started panting more and grew hornier at the sight of Naruto moaning, he smirked at the reaction and brought in another finger to follow the other two. Naruto soon was withering around moaning louder and louder each time as Sasuke continued to hit the sweet spot. He retracted his fingers until they were almost all the way out then slammed them back in making the blonde moan even louder a slight scream added into the mix. He repeated this for some time, soon Naruto moving against his fingers in bliss. He groaned really loud when Sasuke took his fingers out, he watched the Uchiha as he grabbed a bottle and squirt a good amount onto his hands, he then noticed how big Sasuke really was when said guy started rubbing it on his own dick moaning as he pleasured himself slightly, Naruto's eyes growing wide. 'I-is that going to fit?!' Sasuke caught him watching and smirked sexually as he climbed back on top of the blonde lining his dick with the blonde's twitching entrance. Before he could go any father though, the blonde grabbed his shoulder's stopping him from actually entering him. He gave the blonde a slight glare from stopping him and tried to get on with it but the blonde continued to stop him. He groaned and layed next to the blonde on the couch watching as his hard member bounced with his movement. Both were panting and still pretty much hard well Sasuke was still but Naruto looked down and noticed he was no longer hard. He sighed and sat up looking down at his partner. "Sasuke?" Said boy ignored him, he just layed there panting, he clearly looked as if he was trying to will down his erection. Naruto slowly got up and grabbed his clothes walking out of the living room leaving the boy laying there who was still glaring and horny. Once he saw that the blonde left the room, he looked down at his still hard member, glaring at it as it was laughing at him. He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. 'Why does he always do this?' He slowly sat up wincing at the painful erection still between his legs and slowly made his way to the bathroom to take care of his 'business'._

And that is where we are left in this story, Naruto made his way back to his own apartment sighing once again as he plopped down on the worn out couch, it slightly groaning in protest from the mistreatment. He layed down staring at the ceiling. His thoughts went to the events that just happened to how the two boys ended up like this. 'It's not like I don't want to be with Sasuke, I just don't want to be used for sex is all.' Naruto felt like he was being mean with all of the teasing he has put upon the Uchiha, but he didn't want to get into that just yet. He was no virgin oh no he has had a boyfriend before but the thing was that his last boyfriend they did end up having sex and that was it. Naruto drew out a shaky sigh as he thought back on ex after they ended up having sex.

FLASH BACK!

_Naruto chuckled as he finally finished his third bowl, he turned around when he heard his name being called out a smile blowing out on his face at the sight of his current boyfriend standing there smiling. "Hey sexy, may I join you?" Naruto giggled at the comment and nodded slurping up the last of his noodles, then turning to his boyfriend who was watching him with a smirk on his handsome face. "So what are you doing here Neji?" The man flipped his long brown hair and came closer to the blonde to where their faces are mere inches apart. "Hm, I wanted to see you." Naruto giggled again quickly kissing the burnett then pulling back. "C'mon Neji you never come with me to eat ramen, what are you really doing here?" Neji rose his eyebrow at the blonde. 'He is smarter than he looks huh?' "Well, I was going to tell you something." This caught Naruto's attention. "Yes?" Neji sighed. "Well, after we had sex." Naruto blushed at that remembering the first time they did it making the burnett smirk. "I was going to say that I don't feel the same way I did when we first dated." This made Naruto freeze, he blue eyes widening slightly. "W-what are you trying to say?" Neji sighed again, running his hand threw his hair in annoyance. "I'm saying that I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, I found someone I really do love, and was seeing while we were dating so I can't take the guilt and decided to break up with one of you." By this time Naruto already had tears running down his face, despite the tears he glared. "I thought you loved me?" Neji shrugged not at all fazed from the crying blonde sitting beside him. "I thought it was but it was only lust, I'm sorry Naruto goodbye." With that he got up and left, stuffing his hands in his pockets. That night Naruto couldn't sleep nor eat as his heart was slowly breaking, all he did was curl up in a ball and cried himself to sleep. _

_END FLASH BACK!_

_It took him about three months to stop crying and actually get out of his house thanks to Sakura and Iruka. But he was still heart broken, and started crying when he saw his ex hanging all over the red head he thought of as a brother. He still couldn't eat or sleep, Sakura actually had to stuff food down his throat in order to stay alive, he lost so much weight that even Tsunade was worried about her Gaki. Then after he got himself back together, Sasuke made it back to the village covered in blood carrying Itachi's and Orochimaru's dead bodies. Tsunade let him stay in the village but kept him close meaning making Naruto watch over him. The whole time, all of Naruto's friends and the villagers didn't talk to the Uchiha because they all thought of him as a traitor. It too then about a whole year to actually say something to him. Then Naruto and Sasuke started bickering just like the old days. Sakura thought it was absolutely adorable how they loved each other but couldn't and wouldn't admit it out loud. A small smile played across his lips at the memory of when Sakura finally had enough of them not getting together so they(meaning Ino and Sakura) dragged a ruffed up blonde to the Uchiha's house and made them confess. After that they have been going out for three years now, and the whole time Sasuke has been trying to get into the blonde's pants, but they have only gone as far as a blowjob. Sasuke is getting more and more frustrated at that fact. Naruto sighed again. 'Maybe I should tell him the truth.' He slowly got up noticing the window was dark meaning it was dark. He got up and walked out running off to the Uchiha compound._

_Sasuke sighed as he walked out of the bathroom not clearly satisfied but ok for now. He sat down on his big mattress running a hand through his hair again. He jumped as he heard a knock on his door, raising an eyebrow he slowly got up and walked downstairs to the door. He swung it open finding Naruto standing there smiling at him sheepishly. The blonde rubbed his head in nervousness. "May I come in?" Sasuke was about to say no, but let him in anyway when he noticed Naruto had answers Sasuke would want. They sat on the couch facing each other. Silence ran across the Uchiha compound as Naruto was trying to find the right words to tell his boyfriend. "Sasuke." Said boy turned to him. "Naruto, why have we never let our relationship go father? Don't you love me?" Naruto's eyes wined at this. "Of course I do Sasuke, it's not you, it's just-" He couldn't finish, he could already feel tears forming in his eyes, Sasuke saw this and brought the blonde into a hug rubbing his back. He continued to rub his back as he felt tears soaking into his shirt. "What's the matter Naru?" The blonde drew back sighing and wiping at the tears. "well," He drew in a shaky breath. "T-the reason why I won't take it father is because." Another shaky breath. This was harder than he thought. "Before you came back, I dated Neji for a while." This made Sasuke glare making the blonde flinch, he forgot they don't like each other. "What did that bastard do to you?" Naruto sighed. "Well, he was my first." This made Sasuke freeze, his eyes dangerously glaring a hole into a pillow on the couch. "What the hell did he do?" Naruto started tearing up again. He started hiccupping while trying to explain. "Well, m-me and him were suppose to be in love right?" More tears fell. Sasuke brought the boy into another hug rubbing his back while the blonde continued to explain through tears. "He s-s-said he didn't love me, he used me Sasuke, he cheated on me and took me virginity." Naruto started crying even more while Sasuke glared holes into anything that he could see behind the blonde he was comforting. "I'm going to kill him." Naruto drew back his eyes wide, tears still falling. "No! That was long ago Sasuke it doesn't matter I am with you, Neji's in the past!" Sasuke didn't listen, he stood up and stomp to the door, he slammed it open then closed. Naruto sighed and layed back now alone in the Uchiha's house. 'I hope he doesn't hurt him too badly.' Even though Naruto may still have feelings for the Hyuga, a small smile played on his lips at the fact that Sasuke loved him enough to get back at the bastard._

_How was that story? Shall I continue? Or burn this thing for being to stupid? Hehe comment anyway please!_

_I know I know I made Neji into a complete bastard, I actually like him in the anime but hey I wanted to make him into a bastard. And I already know what you are thinking that I made Naruto into a weakling, but hey even the strongest fall when they are tortured like that. He fell in love with Neji, but was used for sex AND cheated on so of course he would be weak but I think I overdid it when I could of made him more manly about it like kick his ass instead of Sasuke doing it, but hey I wanted to show how much Sasuke cares. -lol- anyway rate and review. _


End file.
